


a love crime

by kurousagi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/pseuds/kurousagi
Summary: "Hurry up, goldfish! I'll catch you!"What?Riddle stared down with an expression that mixed the two very accurate statements of "excuse me?' and "what the hell" framed by the fact his two signature bang strips rising up at attention. Did he hear right or was his mind playing tricks on him and conjuring up a Floyd-like scenario he knows the latter would partake in, in a heartbeat?"Jump! Jump!"Nope, this was real.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	a love crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSeafoodMafioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeafoodMafioso/gifts).



> Credits:  
> Song: Love Trial by 40meterP  
> Translated Lyrics: JubyPhonic
> 
> Happy Birthday!! I hope one day your stupid eel comes home. Save for November.
> 
> This takes place in the same world as my ADuce multi-chapter fic, with everyone aged up and questioning their life decisions. No reading necessary for my other fic, just wanted to link the two for posterity. It's pretty short, I just wanted to get this out for a friend. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. ❤️
> 
> Just some good wholesome fluff to be honest, there's so many good angst fics out there of this OTP though and I'm living for it.

* * *

_Sure, I’ve been tried for all my love crimes_

_But learned that a judge does it all out of love_

_Held me tightly, you cried so unnaturally_

_Looked up at me but you were smiling_

_I knew instantly…_

Pouring through paperwork for a follow-up case in a few days time was a typical Friday night in the office. The sound of a pen scratching against a hard surface, the shuffle of papers as they flipped over the documents in a hurry, the occasional sigh that escaped a tired individual were common sounds in the only lit room on the floor, in the building even. It was passed clock out, but Riddle was tenacious and dedicated, and he promised he'd finish this case toda- tonight... tomorrow? 

What time was it?

Breaking from a spell called overwork, the attorney turned his attention towards the small clock on his desk, and noticed the short hand had long since passed the 2 on the upper right side of its face. A muffled groan escapes him at the lateness of the hour, and he knows he has to stop, or risk another four more hours and watch the sun rise from his office window. 

Speaking of the fixture, when did he leave it open? He was sure he'd closed it all day given that the sound of locomotives and the general outdoors tended to distract him from his work. The breeze from the night air was pleasant at the very least, keeping the stuffy room from suffocating him with responsibility. He let his writing hand stop just to enjoy some quiet solitude, a small break before diving back in and accepting another sleepless night.

That was the plan anyway, until a large rock had sailed into his office from the mysteriously opened window and crashed into his trash can nearby, toppling it over and breaking the serene silence he'd taken for granted. A wave of shock overcame him, staring at the offending intruder confused. It wasn't until a second, larger rock that was oddly precise in its landing (just shy away from its predecessor, one he couldn't see over his desk anymore) did he scramble to his feet and take a peek a mouthful of complaints at whoever decided to play such an odd prank on him at ("There are rules to follow in regards to escapades into the night!"). 

What he didn't expect, but might as well should have, was the familiar stature of one he'd come to love with patience and a small part of regret. As if spotting his figure, the person below waved his long arms in a mixture of accomplishment and loud success.

"Little goldfish, I came here as fast as I could to rescue you!" Cheerful and never a small absent from his face even in the dim lighting of the streetlamp he stood under, Floyd was ever the sunshine he was on a good day, and Riddle hated himself for feeling a sense of fluttering in his chest at the sight of him. Years they've been together, or as much as together he'd like to admit, and still he never seemed to shake off that first love jitters that warmed him.

He should be agitated. One must never yell after 1:03 am, and yet here this merman was with his grand gestures due to long limbs he'd long since stopped envying. He should be annoyed really, but instead a smile bloomed on his face, and agitation bled into fond exasperation, as was almost anything Floyd did in his presence. Leaning against the window frame and cradling his face in one hand, he decided to humor him, knowing full well work would not be finished once the eel set his mind on making him stop.

"And, pray tell, what are you rescuing me from?" He asked amused. It was fortunate his office was on the second floor, and the ceilings weren't so high in his practice. Conversations like these weren't too loud in the silence of the night, but enough for the two of them to be heard without raising their voices too much. He may have softened his law-abiding ways, but that didn't mean he still didn't consider the convenience of everyone else... even if his companion made it hard to be. 

"From your boring and tedious job, obviously." Floyd huffed, the makings of a pout forming on his grown face. Time had treated the twins kindly, Floyd especially. Riddle had the fortune of admiring a chiseled jaw and sharp nose, along with even sharper teeth that peeked every now and then when he spoke. "Come onnn~ When was the last time we slept together, goldfish? The bed is cooold!"

Admittedly, the eel had a point. Riddle had been so absorbed with the latest case he'd just closed, the only times he'd gone back to the apartment was for a change of clothes and a quick shower. Honestly, he was more surprised that Floyd hadn't thrown a tantrum sooner, given the former's mood swings and constant need for his attention and time. He supposed this was long and overdue, but it was a welcome reprieve from the week's mechanical blur nonetheless. 

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed mismatched eyes and silly lackadaisical grins until this moment. 

"Hurry up, goldfish! I'll catch you!"

_What?_

Riddle stared down with an expression that mixed the two very accurate statements of "excuse me?' and "what the hell" framed by the fact his two signature bang strips rising up at attention. Did he hear right or was his mind playing tricks on him and conjuring up a Floyd-like scenario he knows the latter would partake in, in a heartbeat?

"Jump! Jump!"

Nope, this was real.

"I'm not going to jump from my office window. Are you insane?" Riddle would like to think he was used to Floyd's antics by now, and expect the worst and best any time. Somehow, he still manages to pull one over him wherever he went, no matter the place or the time. Plus, they were older now. Wiser, and definitely not-

"Riddle~" 

Saying his name so sweetly and longingly at the same time was a crime. There was no stalling anymore, he'd closed that statement and refused any rebuttals. Ocean eyes take note of the posture of the towering mafi- businessman, arms spread out in two perpendicular lines as if waiting for a package to drop from the sky. Him. There was no a shred of doubt or worry, just eager acceptance and the former dorm head can't find it in him to refuse. 

Well, if all else fails, he was good at levitation magic.

He did a once over at his office, the suitcase he faithfully brings day to day sits upright by his desk, the pen he'd been using uncapped and on its side with some of his notes and documents unfinished. The sight is a pain to look at, considering he wasn't really one who left things abandoned or half-done. He supposed tonight was a night of exceptions, and with the wave of his hand, wand in hand, the light shut off without a peep.

The next step had him climbing on the windowsill, the nighttime air blowing lazily and sweeping the curtains behind in some dramatic set-up as he once again stared down at his landing pad. Floyd was ever faithfully waiting, his dual colored irises looking at him and only him, and the attention warmed his cheeks just a little bit. Well, he better be looking at him if he was going to catch him right.

All thoughts of 'if's and 'but's were never taken into account. Riddle didn't find the situation dangerous, he never even considered the consequences if Floyd missed... because he wouldn't. No matter the time and place, Floyd would be there and it was a trust built on years of relationship building. A friendship and love he never thought he'd have, given his strict and isolated upbringing. 

So he jumped with no hesitation because he knew in his heart, he'd be there to catch him again at the bottom.

_You’re also guilty_

**Author's Note:**

> So... that Jamil Birthday SSR am I right? 8D/


End file.
